Step by Step
by rainlilac
Summary: A fem!SuFin fanfiction from rainlilac XD. Erm, I'm not good at summary. Lumi, 23 years old girl. She lived in USA and looking for a job as a furniture designer, or even an assistant in IKEA, and do part-time job in florist shop. One day, a 25 years old woman named Svea Oxenstierna, a Swedish, called her out and wanted Lumi to be her assistant. Who knows about Svea more than Lumi?
1. Beginning

**Beginning**

I'm 23 years old, not old, but no more young, and already live my own life. Far away from my hometown, far away from my family, far away from my old friends, and... Far away from my plain past.

I've lived my life like a run away. My parents want me to be an engineer or a business woman. But I **DO** want to be a teacher, pre-school teacher, or maybe I'll be a volunteer, I've found my passion with them. I mean, sing together, do stuffs together, children are lot of fun!Or, help other people, it makes me happy!

But I hid my dreams in a special place, no one knows! Just me, and god knows. I just... I just want to make my parents happy, both of them. I know, it makes me sounds like a **good daughter's** wanna be, but I'm really not! I'm not that good. But. Hey, your parents have raised you right? Turn the young ones, into a man! I thought I've to thanked them.

So here I am, live my own life, alone, in such an unfamiliar place, unfamiliar names, unfamiliar faces, and unfamiliar language, the great land they called the United States of America.

I do the part-time job in my friend's florist shop—Francis Bonnefoy, he's French, knows English and lived in America—Chicago for five years, he called himself as young, fresh, sexy, and single. Although he's no more young. Five years older than me! He's no more young, so do I.

He's so nice and sweet, but can be a **super PERVERTED** man sometimes. He loves to jerk on Arthur, owner of the Lovely Craft Shop next door. I called him as Mr. Kirkland, he has a perfect manner, really, but has such a sharp tongue! Sometimes, he acts sweetly to me, teaches me how to walk like a princess, how to act like a lady, etc, but sometimes his words tear my heart apart. He has fuzzy eyebrows and Mr. Bonnefoy say he has such an weird eyebrows.

Oh, about Mr. Bonnefoy, he has a girlfriend, I think, but not officially dating because he called himself as _single_. Named Jeanne, she's French also I guess, I found it in her accent. Nor British, nor American. But now, she rarely show herself. It's been a long time since the last time I met her.

Mr. Kirkland seems to be gay, but I don't know for sure, we aren't get along well. Thought his boyfriend is a tall American guy that looks smart in those glasses, stands for 177cm (me 155 cm). Named Alfred .F. Jones. He called me as tiny. Sometimes I admit him as my older brother.

Ah, almost forgot! I'm Lumi Väinämöinen, I'm Finnish, lookin' for job in America, actually I've found one! I'll be a furniture designer's assistant in IKEA! My parent's dream job. But I'll be just an assistant.

I lived in America for two years, I've made lots of friends, they're Natalia from Belarus, kinda scary but somewhat sweet inside, and her girlfriend Katyusha. Sakura and her girlfriend Alice. Lovina and her girlfriend Isabelle, and many more. I know they're all lesbians. So do I. I don't have personal interest into boy. I love girl, woman. No boys.

Ah, about the woman I'll be working with in the IKEA, I've never met her, but... People said that she's scary, strict, and not good in speaking. It's kinda scared me, but... No matter what the person, I have to get used to be with her. Maybe, as an assistant I have to stayed in her house, be with her everyday. Hope she isn't that scary. And hope we'll get along well.

When I was 15, I'm not straight, but it doesn't mean that I lost all of my interest into boys. People used to classified me as a bisexual. I have a boyfriend back then, I was so happy then I thought I've lost my interest into girl. But I was WRONG! He disappointed me. Left me behind, I used to cry like a cry baby. Then, I've made up my mind. I knew I was so happy back then.

But I never fall in love with him.

It isn't love.

But admiration.

I...

"Lumi! Stop day dreaming..." Said Mr. Bonnefoy. I got shocked. My big blue eyes got wider. Yes, I'm a lesbian, no matter what people said.

"Ah! Okei, Sir. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, almost forgot! There's a letter for you. From IKEA, I guess. You have to meet your boss-become tomorrow. Here." He said and gave me the letter. My face turned red and I can't stop to smile.

"Lumi. You still worked here, oui?"

"Sure, Sir! I... Live here anyway. Besides, I can't cook! Ehehehehe. Thanks a lot Mr. Bonnefoy!"

"It's Francis! And you're welcome. Hush hush! Go to bed now! You have to go to work tomorrow, right?"

"Ya, Sir!" I ran over the stairs and went to my bed.

"Ohonhonhonhon... That tiny girl." He said, then pour a glass of wine for himself. I smiled. I know one reason why Mr. Bonnefoy treats me like his own sister.

Because I'm a lesbian.

A/N :

Not owned Hetalia, its Himapapa's

Heyaa! Nice to know ya'! Thanks to read this fanfiction of mine. Hope you'll like it. I rated it as M for a reason, ehehehe.

This is my first story, gaah, this is not the chapter one, anyway, ehehehe. It's just the beginning! Sorry if it's too short, but still, it's just a beginning.

I used to use IKEA because that's the only one I know XD it's kinda popular, eh. And, I love SuFin soooo much, they're so sweet. Especially the Sweden ones XD

Sorry for my bad English, typo, and other technical stuffs.

What's the reason I made fem!SuFin? Because I love this pair, and I rarely find an FF with this pairing on. So, I guess I have to made one XD

Enjoy and follow if you like it :3 I'll make the chapter 1 as fast as possible. Ehehehe, oh, I love DenNor too! GerIta, UsUk, and FrUsUk as well XD

I can't tell you even more XD

Hehehe, it'll be a spoiler'-'

Actually I planned to finish all the chapters before publish it, but... Yah, I'm six chapters ahead, go go goooo! I'll do my best and update regularly.

Actually the official version is the yaoi ones, right. So, seems good to write the yuri ones. Don't like don't read ;w; fudanshi and yujoshi ahead!

Yep, thank you to read this fanfiction!

Love,

rainlilac


	2. Step One

Step 1 :

_[1]"Mitä sanoit, Carlos?"_

_[2] "Lumi... Olet hyvä tyttö, kaunis, ja fiksu myös! Mutta en ole niin hyvä, en sovi sinulle."_

_[3] "Haluatko lopettaa tämän?"_

_[4] "Ah... Kyllä, olen niin pahoillani, Lumi."_

_[5] "Ah,_ _näen..."_

_[6] "Oletko vihainen minulle?"_

_[7] "Kuka? Me? Ahahaha, ei, ei ollenkaan. Se on ok, ymmärrän. Me molemmat liian nuoria, luulisin."_

_[8] "Ei, Lumi. Ei lainkaan. Olemme teini, Lumi. Emme ole liian nuori. Mutta ... En rakastu .."_

_[9] "Rakastua jkhun?"_

_[10] "Hän... Onko..."_

_[11] "Celia?"_

_[12] "Mistä tiesit!?"_

_[13] "En ole niin tyhmä, Carlos. Saatan näyttää tyhmä ja huolimaton tyttö. Mutta oikeasti ... tiedän sen."_

_[14] "Sinun täytyy olla vihainen! Paska, Lumi..."_

_[15] "Miksi minun täytyy? Olet minun ex, ystäväni, Celia on yksi minun paras ystäväni. Olet onnellinen hänen kanssaan, se on okei! Todella! Tiedän sen varmasti, olen iloinen puolestasi, teille molemmille, hehe, ei haittaa minua!"_

_[16] "Kiitos, Lumi. Olen niin pahoillani. Antakaa anteeksi."_

_[17] "Se on okei, Carlos. Olen hyvin sen kanssa. Hehehe."_

_After that day, I cried all through the night, 'till the day I turned into a lesbian... I'm not that weak! And it isn't because of him. I never fall in love with him. Never. Now I know, I'm a lesbian from the start. This is my choice of life. This is my life, and I'm the one who'll live with it._

_I'm not weak, err, maybe I am. But I'm not a crybaby! I love to smile! I love to sing! That wasn't my first love anyway._

_I never fall in love..._

_I'm a lesbian, and I know it's kinda legal here. But if I stayed here, I'll make my family uncomfortable. I know that I have to make move. To United States, maybe. I heard same sex marriage is also legal there. I'll make a move! As fast as possible._

_[18] "Isä. Olen lesbo."_

_[19] "Mitä sinä sanoit, minun Lumi?"_

_[20] "En pidä pojista."_

_[21] "Ahahaha, ei voi olla totta."_

_[22] "En ole isä!"_

_[23] ".. Et ole suora tyttö!? Olet katastrofi! Mene pois SUOMI! GO TO HELL!"_

_[24] "Rauhoitu, Karlz ..." _

_[25] "Mene pois!"_

"DAD?!"

I dreamt it again.

Geez. I never dreamt about it for months...

Ah, I think thas wasn't important. Today is my day! Yey!

Six o'clock .

Woah! I woke up earlier this morning. But Mr. Bonnefoy woke up earlier than me... He always serve breakfast for me, for both of us. Since my cooks are horrible, his are incredible! I mean, those escargot, and those French cuisines. I love them. He sings very well too. Geez! I have to take a bath first!

Back then, I thought he's super perverted and _that bad_. But I was totally wrong! He's a figure of perfect onii-chan, I guess. Back then, he always annoy me. But... Since the day he knew that I'm not straight, he treats me even better!

Oh, today is my first day on my first job, I hope It'll be going well! About my boss, ah, never mind, I guess. I don't know whose exactly my boss is, her name, her face, her voice, etc. I just know that my boss is a 25 years old woman, single, and a Swedish.

Oh I know her name!

Svea Oxenstierna. Such a Swedish name.

Swedish?!

Ah, yes. She's a Swedish. Nordics also like me! I used to learn Swedish back from school, but... I'm not that good, besides, it isn't my native language. To think that I used to learn Swedish, sounds like we'll move to Norway someday. I live in America for years, and I've never met a Finnish, Swedish, Norwegian, or even a Nordics person here. If my Mom isn't call me twice a month, maybe, I'll forget my native language—Finnish. That's why I still remember my native language.

Dad might be hate me, but I'm his daughter. Still! In case, being a lesbian legal in Finland, but I'll disappointed my Dad, so I moved to United States. I heard it's legal to do the same sex marriage here, same as Finland. Thought I've told about it earlier. G

"Lumi! You are already woke up, aren't you?"

"Wah! Yes, Mr. Bonnefoy!" I went down the stairs.

"Morning, Sir!"

"Oui, Morning, Tiny. C'mon! Have a breakfast!"

"Yes, Sir!" I tasted my breakfast, waw! Mr. Bonnefoy's cook is as good as always! Maybe, I have to do a favor for him! He always treat me right!

"Mr. Bonnefoy, Shall I do the coffee?"

"Eh, you want to?"

"Yep! I want to help you!"

"Ohonhonhon, yep!"

I do the coffee for both of us, then serve it.

"Mmmm. Merci~"

"You're welcome! Ehehehe." I ate my breakfast.

"Erm, Sir. Today is my first day, I'm kinda afraid."

"What? Afraid? Afraid of?"

"Well... You know... I'm kinda careless and.." he cut my words.

"Hmm? Calm down... You don't have to be afraid, Tiny! Look! My florist shop doing well! And that's all thanks to you. You're a good, no, the best helper ever! Trust me, ohonhonhon." He said then poured wine for himself. I smiled and smiled. His words kinda made me calm.

"Thanks! Ehehehe."

"It's ok, Tiny. Ohonhonhon." He finished his breakfast aleady, so do I. I brought those empty dish into the dish washer.

"Erm. Sir, what time is it?" I asked Mr. Bonnefoy.

"Hmm, seven o'clock already."

"Gosh! I have to go now! I have to come on time, around eight o'clock, her flat kinda far from here. Thanks for the breakfast, Sir! I'll take my leave now. Bye!"

"Hey hey! You don't have to be that rush! Oui, oui. Good luck, Tiny! Take care!"

"YA!"

Translation :

[1] "What did you say, Carlos?"

[2] "Lumi. You're a good girl, pretty, and smart too! But I'm not that good, I won't suit you."

[3] "Do you want to end this up?"

[4] "Ah... Yes, I'm so sorry, Lumi."

[5] "Ah, I see..."

[6] "You mad of me?"

[7] "Who? Me? Ahahaha, no, not at all. It's okay, I understand. We're both too young, I guess."

[8] "No, Lumi. Not at all. We are teenage, Lumi. We are not too young. But... I fall in love .."

[9] "Fall in love with?"

[10] "She... Is..."

[11] "Celia?"

[12] "How did you know?!"

[13] "I'm not that stupid, Carlos. I might look like stupid and careless girl. But, really... I know it."

[14] "You have to be angry! Damn, Lumi..."

[15] "Why I have to? You're my ex, my friend, Celia is one of my best friend. You're happy with her, it's okay! Really! I know it for sure, I'll be happy for you, both of you, hehe, don't mind me!"

[16] "Thank you, Lumi. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me..."

[17] "It's okay, Carlos. I'm fine with it. Hehehe."

[18] "Dad. I'm a lesbian."

[19] "What did you say, my Lumi?"

[20] "I don't like boys."

[21] "Ahahaha, you must be kidding."

[22] "I'M NOT DAD!"

[23] "..You are NOT a straight girl! You are a disaster! Go away from FINLAND! GO TO THE HELL!"

[24] "Calm down, Karlz..."

[25] "GO AWAY!"

A/N :

Phew! This's the chapter one~ I'll regularly update.

I'm not owned hetalia~

Hmm... There's no special reason why Lumi stayed in Francis's house.

Why Francis isn't as perverted as always, it's because Lumi is a lesbian, and Francis lost all of interest into her, and treats her as his own a little sister.

Why I choose Francis? It's because I think he'll suit the onii-chan role. I remembered those 'Furansu-niichan' thing, he'll hit it perfectly, for me.

I haven't appeared Svea yet, eehehe, maybe in 2nd or 3th chapter. My bad Finnish kinda help XD ahahahaha. Oh, I also made a little of UsUk here (FrUk and UkUs no blame ;w;) thought this pair kinda sweet, almost as sweet as GerIta. Err... Sorry for my bad English.

I rated this for M, for some reasons.

Read at your own risk XD

There's some other pairings.

Erm, about this ff. It's because I loooove SuFin pairing, but it's kinda rare to find the fem!version ones. Perhaps I have to realize one. Ehehehe.

This is a love story between a boss and her assistant.

Actually there's no officially names for fem!fin and fem!sve, so, I'll find through the baby names that makes me feel like a mama-become XD

I choose Lumi and Svea in purpose, I kinda loves those names. Before Lumi, I thought I want to use Geralda or Hani. And before Svea, I thought I want to use Sophia or Stella ones. But Sophia is too sweet for Sve. I remembered Sve, so I choose Svea ones XD

I love hetalia soooo much.

Love,

rainlilac


	3. Step Two

**Step 2** :

Phew! Glad I came on time!

So, this is her house. Waw, as I expected from a furniture designer. She has such a big house! I admire it. I pressed the bell, then one of her security guards—I think, came and see me. He has such a muscular body, sooo scary.

"Excuse me, Miss. What occasion brings you here?"

"Eh, oh... Uh... Miss Oxenstierna sent me a letter yesterday... It said that... I have to meet her today, in her office, at eight o'clock a.m. I'll be her assistant—if she wanted me to. Uum. Is it enough, Sir?"

"Oh, I see, what's your name, Miss?"

"Lumi, Lumi Väinämöinen. I'm Finnish."

"Oh, Lumi Väinämöinen, yes, Miss Väinämöinen. You may pass." Said the security guard then opened the gate for me.

"Thanks, Sir."

"Welcome."

As what I said, eh, she has such a huge house, classic-type house, golds dominate here. I don't know where exactly her office is. Oh oh.

There's so many photographs on her walls, but none of them shows her in it, thought she's the one who took those photographs. There's a boy that always been **present** in those photographs. Her boyfriend I think, or even her fiancee, maybe.

Yep, that boy always been present.

His smile.

His face.

When he plays basket ball.

On the mountain.

School trips.

Study tour.

Ms. Oxenstierna is such a good photographer!

And that boy, he's handsome and tall! Muscular too! I'm sure they'll be a perfect couple. I smiled and touched a picture of her.

"Excs' me. Who're 'ya 'n what're 'ya doin' 'ere?" Suddenly I heard a voice, soft but strong, and she talked too fast! Her Swedish accent combine in her English, she's not that bad, but... I think I'm better than her. I turned my back at her, and, guess what I saw.

A woman in a middle of 20s, so tall, pretty. She wore white top and black shorts. She handed a glass of water.

Totally my type!

Gosh! What have I done?! I sneaked out through her house! She might be angry! Oh no! I'll ruin my first job!

"E... Erm... Pardon me, Miss Oxenstierna! I just... I just looking for your office... Pardon me."

"Hm... 'Kay." She gave me a stare! Oh my god, I've made her angry. What should I do...

"Pardon me, Ma'am. I didn't mean to. Really! I didn't steal anything! I didn't break anything!" I said and looked at her innocent golden floors. Uh oh... Help mee, she's so scary! She has such a serious expression.

"It's 'kay, I guess. 'Ya can explord' ma house, if ya want to. It's 'kay, really." She said then touched my head.

"T-Thanks, Ma'am. But... I came here today to... Erm... My job.." I said, my face burnt red. She has such a pretty eyes.

"Oh, 'kay. 'Ya can come to ma office, 'fllw me." She said then leaded the way for me. Her steps too long!

Then I saw a huge door, thought everything in this house are huge. As huge as the owner, I guess, she's about 172 cm, I guess.

"Here's ma office, c'mon. Let's go in." She said then opened the door, I amazed her office. I yelped. She has such a nice fragrance.

I followed her. She leaded me to a huge black desk and chair, geez, I feel like a DWARF here. She sat on her chair, the big one.

"Oh, C'mon, Lumi, take'a seat." She said. She put her glasses on. She looked much better, even prettier!

"Oh, okei, Ma'am."

She has such a cool, pretty, and tough face. Aquamarine eyes, raised cheek bones, pale skin, pretty long blonde hair, nice body. And have such a big boobs. I envied that part actually. Err...

Compared to me... I have such a tiny body, dark blue ah, kinda violet eyes, blondie too, but hers is darker than mine, I don't have such a nice body like her. She's so pretty.

"It's Svea, 'ctually. Ma name is Svea Oxenstierna, but Svea is 'kay, 'eally. So... 'ya name is Lumi Väinämöinen, ya? A Finnsh, 'ight? 23 years old? And knows 'bout furniture design? Tell me more 'bout 'ya self. Want to 'now ya better. Thought ya're a good 'elper." she said.

"Ah, ok... Erm... Miss.. Svea... I'm Lumi Väinämöinen, just call me Lumi, my dad is Karlz Väinämöinen, and my mom is Helena Väinämöinen, they named as Lumi, because they're got married in winter, so they took the Lumi one, means snow in English. I'm a Finnish. I'm 23 years old, yes, I know, err maybe a little about furniture designing. I love it too. I do the part time job in Francis's Florist Shop. I live with Francis—the owner too. I have my own reason, why I came and looking for a job in America, I know a little about Swedish. I used to learn it from school back then. Sometimes I talked too much, but if you want me to shut up, just tell me right away. I love animals and children, we get along very well. Especially dogs! I kinda hate cat, they can be harmful sometimes, I can't stand with its fur! It's just... Ew! Oh! I suck in cooking, Mr. Bonnefoy always do the dishes for both of us. I hope there's someone that want to teach me how to cook, oh, my friends used to classified me as a tiny and over power girl. I'm 23 years old but I'm about 155 cm, I'm so tiny, and sometimes people think that I'm a high schooler, or even a junior high schooler. I'm kinda extrovert, but can be introvert sometimes. I love to help people and do volunteers job. That's all. Ehehehe."

"Hmm... I see... I think I 'ave to ask'a permission to 'ya boyfriend." She said, "May 'ya gimme his cell numb'?"

"Oh! I don't have boyfriend. Mr. Bonnefoy is my boss, I worked with him. And a permission? Sorry, but, what for?"

"Ya 'ave to stayed 'ere. It'll be much easier if ya a single. Ya 'ave to moved 'ere 'tmrrw." She said then shook my hand.

"Does it mean...?"

"Yap. Congratulation, ya'll be ma assistant. Am countin' on 'ya, Lumi. Thank ya. I need 'ya help." She said.

"Oh, thanks!"

"Ya 'welcm. I think ya so sweet. That loves 'nimals part, I do too. I can teach ya' 'ow to cook, if ya want me to." She said.

"Thanks a lot, Svea! I think I have to tell Mr. Bonnefoy, and moved here as fast as possible. Ehehehe." I said.

"C'mon. I'll meet that miste'. Ask for 'is permission. And I'll help ya' to packed ya' things. 'Kay?"

"Eh? Is it okei?"

"Ya. This is ma cell numb' ya can contact me wheneva' 'ya need me." She lended me a small card. I looked at it.

"Thanks again, Svea. You're soooo kind! You knew me just 15 minutes ago, but being this kind to me now. Glad to be your assistant!" I said. I saw a lightly red blush on her cheeks.

"Ya' 'welcm... Shall we go now?" She said and wore a black lathered jacket. I followed her.

"Yep, I guess. Ehehehe!"

"Ya' can drive?"

"Unfortunately nope... Sorry."

"It's 'kay. I can drive 'ctually." She said then took a small thing that looks like a remote I used to open Mr. Bonnefoy's bookshelf. Thought she has such a lux car. She's that rich, I guess. Oh, I'm such an _unmodern _girl.

"What're 'ya waitin' 'fr, Lumi? Lets go."

"Ah! Okei!"

Phew! I'm glad, I have such a kind boss.

I'm sure I'll love this job!

A/N :

I'm not owned hetalia! It's Himapapa's!

Phew! This is the chapter three already!

Yey! Svea finally appeared, but both of them not knowing each other's condition as a lesbian. Ehehehe. The guy on Svea's photographs is... Ahahahahaha! It'll be a spoiler! Oh, I'll update regularly. About the fourth chapter, maybe I'll update it later on. There's something wrong with the connection. And... Forgive me for my bad grammar.

Oh, Svea works as a furniture designer for IKEA, she's a rich, sucsessfull business woman. So I thought she'll have such a huge and nice house. She's kinda tall, mature, and sexy, but Lumi kinda cute. Oh, Svea is about 172cm but Lumi is about 155cm. Svea always glare, but she doesn't mean to. She's actually a nice person, and Lumi knows it.

No ones know Svea more than Lumi knows.

Svea will ask a permission to Mr. Bonnefoy in chapter four. What will Mr. Bonnefoy say? Will he realize that Svea is actually a lesbian? Will Lumi fall for her? What about Svea? Check this out in the next chapter XD.

With love,

rainlilac


End file.
